


（佐鸣）人世明月

by palustris



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palustris/pseuds/palustris
Summary: 鸣人察觉到并非只有一男一女才能结为共度一生的伴侣那天，佐助恰好回村来了。因为还能变得更亲密，所以想要变得更亲密。一步一步走下来，不过是期待着成为彼此最亲密的那个人罢了。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	（佐鸣）人世明月

佐助踏着犹如火烧般的暮色，走在木叶村的商业街区上。时近日落，街上已经人迹寥寥，商铺也纷纷收拾着卖剩下的货物，预备打烊。  
他心知几无可能买到自己想要的东西，索性散步一般慢慢走着。今天，他刚结束了一个手头的任务，回到木叶交差后，又想起自己已经离村一个半月，家里储备的果蔬一定已经坏掉了，无奈赶到商业街时又已经是快打烊的时间。想着晚餐如何解决，涌上心头的第一个答案竟然是一乐拉面——他一愣，随即明白过来。  
都怪那个吊车尾。  
步子一转，他走向一旁的鲜蔬店。店主是个愿意看着行人发呆，借此打发时间的老爷爷，见生意要上门，便殷切地望着佐助。佐助没料到自己随便选中的一家店竟有如此热情的店主，但再不习惯也只能硬着头皮迎上那期待的视线。  
感知中突然出现一团熟悉的查克拉。  
来人已经在很近的距离上了。何况那人也根本没打算收敛行踪，带着哒哒的脚步声一路小跑，最后随着一声欢呼，温热的身躯从侧面撞过来，一双手臂娴熟地绕在他脖子上。佐助被撞得身体一歪。  
“真的是你回来了的说！怎么回来之前不写信给我？”  
熟稔的语气就如同发言人本身一般毫无保持社交距离的观念，声音在耳边吐出，因为情绪激动而提高了音量，佐助不由得往另一侧偏头，避开直直冲进耳中的声波攻击。可惜这动作被误解为疏远，来者抱怨般拖长了话音：“佐助——”  
“说话时小声一点。”他忍不住说。  
“哦！”声音立刻放轻了。  
佐助便回过头来。他唯一的好友在二十厘米开外，冲他露出一个大大的笑容。  
他叹气道：“太近了。”  
鸣人立刻抗议道：“可是我们都一个半月没见面了的说！”  
佐助也懒得推他，便就着身上有个热乎乎的挂件的状态，往货架上看去。只剩些芹菜和葱蒜，但角落里还躺着两颗带青色的番茄。他指给店主看：“帮我把那个包起来。”  
鸣人又道：“啊你不要买了啦！我今天正巧买多了菜，你去我家吃饭吧！”  
刚站起身来的店主瞪了他一眼：“鸣人，你不要坏我这个老头子的生意好不好，老头子已经没几天生意可做了。”  
“可是我今天就是在你这里买菜的说，店主爷爷！给我塞了一大堆我不要的菜的人不就是你吗！”  
佐助递了钱，提醒他：“我不要葱蒜，也不要芹菜。”  
鸣人大笑起来。  
店主给两颗番茄装了袋，还有些不甘心地望了望没能卖掉的几样东西，最后选择找鸣人撒气：“你看，你真的坏我生意！”  
鸣人无辜道：“老爷爷你会长命百岁的啦！不要卖得这么急的说，一定会有真心爱着葱蒜和芹菜的人出现，把它们从货架上拯救出来的！”  
说着他便拖着佐助走了。看他方向明确，佐助无奈道：“你要把我带到哪里去？”  
“都说了，去我家吃饭啦。”鸣人松开挂在他脖子上的手臂，转而攥起佐助的手腕，兴冲冲道，“你不会真的只打算吃两颗番茄吧？我今天买了好多番茄，一颗颗都又大又红的说！”  
手头这两颗确实卖相不好，味道想必不佳。佐助便默认了，由着鸣人牵着他一路走。

鸣人的家就在商店街上，走不远便到了。佐助想起，问他：“你怎么知道我回来了？”  
“看见了啊。”鸣人推开门，让他进去，随口答道，“商店街一道笔直，我发着呆时就看见你了——一身黑衣服，蛮显眼的。”  
“然后你就跑过来了？”  
“对啊，不能不打招呼吧？”鸣人理直气壮地回视他。  
何止打招呼，还把人带回家吃晚饭来了。而且哪有专程跑到那么远的地方来打招呼的做法。  
“只有你这个吊车尾才会这样做。”话是如此，佐助的嘴角却微微勾起。

鸣人一直住在这，将近二十年过去，屋子里堆满杂物，凌乱得很。佐助每走一步，都担心自己斗篷下摆会不会扫掉什么。他不是头一次来，所以也不再对和饭桌共享一个空间的窗边小床感到惊讶。  
也许是因为使用频率较高，流理台和饭桌还算干净。水槽里堆着青绿的蔬菜和一大袋番茄，菌菇和鲜肉被埋在底下。  
“衣服可以挂在墙上的说！”  
佐助便按着鸣人的指示，把斗篷挂起来。  
墙面也残留着岁月的痕迹。拙劣稚嫩的笔迹在墙上爬过，歪歪扭扭，多数是没有意义的乱涂乱画，少数几句狗爬一般的成文语句则是“打倒卡卡西”和“打倒佐助”——大概是七岁那会儿写的。佐助兴致顿生，由上至下一行一行看起来，嘴角越翘越高。  
有一行“想和佐助说话”被涂掉了。重新写上的句子是“一定要揍他”。  
他低低笑出声来。  
“你笑什么的说？”流理台旁处理食材的鸣人疑惑地回头，立刻哇的一声大叫出来，“别看啦！！不对，你看了也没什么……反正我就是一直都想和你打架的说。”  
“不过是个吊车尾。”佐助压着笑意，直起身来，走到流理台旁，“要帮忙吗？”  
“你坐着就好的说，我会做菜啦。”  
佐助只有一只手，确实也做不了什么，便回到矮桌旁坐下。长腿一伸，他踢到些什么，那东西咕噜噜滚开了：“……你在桌子底下放了杯面？”  
鸣人作答前有一个可疑的停顿：“小樱和卡卡西老师有时会突然来检查我房间的说。”  
佐助长长哦了一声：“做料理也是他们教你的？”  
“对，说是未来火影不能天天吃杯面，对外影响不好。有什么关系嘛！而且我有喝牛奶啊。”  
鸣人端来一锅水，又把炉子底座接上，矮桌上立刻又满满当当。他又送来一碟白萝卜：“水开了就丢下去！”  
“小樱他们就教了你这个？”  
“我还挺喜欢的！水烧开了还能用来泡面！”  
“……那他们对饮食习惯的纠正算是失败了吧。”  
不过确实比只吃杯面好，虽然他在外常常只能靠兵粮丸充饥，实在没有立场教训鸣人。  
“卡卡西老师还真闲。不是当上火影了吗？怎么还有空来抓你有没有私藏杯面？”  
一说起这个，鸣人就怨气爆发：“佐助！！你不知道，卡卡西老师太可怕了，他打算下令，让木叶村里任何人都不准卖杯面给我！”  
“……”真的好闲。火影就是这么当的吗？“公权私用。”他半是玩笑地加重了语气。  
“我会警告卡卡西老师的说！”  
佐助舒了口气，看着面前那锅水。水面冒起了热气，但还未沸腾。

背对着他切菜的鸣人又开口了：“而且，我的对外形象超级好的说！吃杯面根本无损于我的光辉形象。”  
“是吗？”  
“当然的说！我可是铁板钉钉的下任火影……唔？佐助，你笑得好开心的说。”  
鸣人切了碟香菇，回过身来，便对上佐助泛着笑意的眼，愣了愣。话语脱口而出。  
佐助立刻板起脸来：“我没有。”  
“你就有。”鸣人哒哒走着，放下盛着香菇片的碟子，索性在矮桌边，和佐助面对面坐下，“你多回来吧，我带你参观火影塔，还能在我旁边给你安排个办公室的说。”  
“这个就算了，准备了也是空着。”  
鸣人想了想，道：“那不说这个了，对了佐助，我问你一件事。”  
“说吧。”  
“你答应得好爽快的说！还说不是心情好。”  
“……吊车尾要找我问问题，不是太正常了吗？”佐助叹口气，说，“问吧，下任火影，我就当现在是提前接受你的命令。再不说我就反悔了。”  
“我说我说！但是这个问题……有点奇怪的说。就是，我想问……唔，同性之间也能结为伴侣吗？”  
“……………………什么？”  
鸣人歪歪头，怕他真是没听见，便耐心地又重复一次：“同性之间可以结为伴侣吗？就是，夫妇那种……”  
佐助缓缓道：“这是什么问题？”  
“我不知道的说！我从来没见过啊。”  
“如果提问的不是你，”佐助思考着，慢慢说道，“我大概已经笑得滚到地上了。”  
鸣人明显地露出一个嫌弃的表情：“佐助怎么会笑得滚到地上？你不要骗我的说！”  
“……对，我不会。”  
和鸣人相见以来的轻松心情积雪一般化开，露出底下潜藏已久的、被他自己刻意忘却和忽略的一部分阴暗情绪。  
鸣人掂起勺子，搅了搅已经沸腾的水，后知后觉想起来，便将白萝卜一股脑倒进去，继续说道：“今天有人邀我在他的婚礼上致祝福词，说我和他同期从忍者学校毕业，也不算是完全无关的陌生人，如今他要与和他在同一个小队并肩作战好多年的同伴……呃……结成伴侣了，希望能够得到我的祝福的说。我顺口说那祝你和你的小女朋友百年好合哦，他说不对，不是女朋友，他的同伴也是男孩子的说。”  
隔着锅里冒出的水汽，黑发的青年注视着自己多年好友，心里五味杂陈。  
“木叶之外，这种情况不算少见。”佐助对比着村内村外的所见所闻，如实作答，“声明与对方要一辈子在一起，然后住到一起……差不多就是这样。”  
“木叶内没有的说，我从拉面店老板想到卡卡西老师，他们要不然就是和女孩子结婚了，要不然就声称心目中最重要的人是自己的朋友。”鸣人呼了一口气，于是白茫茫水汽往佐助脸上扑来，他偏过身子，避让这团温热雾气，“什么啊，原来真的可以……那事情就好办了！”  
“好办什么？找人帮你拟定祝福语吗？”  
“不是啊！之前我还有些迷惑，不过现在完全想得通了，”鸣人坐直了身子，目光灼灼，盯着佐助，欢快道，“那我也想和佐助结为伴侣的说！”

佐助：“……啊？”  
鸣人：“？”  
佐助：“……”  
鸣人丢下勺子：“给点回应啦！求婚得不到回复，很丢人的诶！”  
佐助简直想拆开这人的脑子，看看是不是有哪根神经搭错：“你管这个叫求婚？！”

鸣人委屈道：“九喇嘛都觉得我这是求婚！九喇嘛还说我怎么这样就开始求婚了……啊，什么，在说出结为共度一生的伴侣前，还要给对方送上珍贵的礼物吗？你之前怎么不告诉我的说！！”  
鸣人开始和九喇嘛吵架。一阵脱力感涌来，佐助不由得抬手撑住脑袋，闭上眼睛回想了一下鸣人仿佛心血来潮一般的提议。  
有点像是“别人有，我们也要有”的幼稚小孩发言。  
……不过鸣人对于同性之爱毫无概念，这点实在出乎佐助意料之外。  
乍听时，期待还不理智地萌生了一下。不过毕竟他已经和鸣人相识多年，知道这期待最终也不会有结果——要不然就是鸣人的确只把他当朋友，要不然就是鸣人笨得意识不到那过分浓烈的执着和憧憬已经不属于友情范畴……无论哪个，佐助都无法点明。  
要催促鸣人交出真心和爱意，自己的真心和爱意也会随之暴露。  
……虽然他并不觉得喜欢上鸣人是什么不可理喻且丢脸的事。鸣人即将成为下任火影，这就是他得到许多人的爱也稀松平常的证明。但不知为何他就是不想告白……也许是因为会有输给这个吊车尾了的感觉吧。  
有点像是在闹别扭。

“好了，别开玩笑了，”眼睁睁看着鸣人沉浸于和九喇嘛的争论中而无暇他顾，佐助无奈地敲了敲桌子，“要是你不会写祝福语，我可以帮你。”  
“你先答应我！”鸣人抽空回道。  
“……”佐助嘴角一抽。  
鸣人急了，按着桌子爬起来，又哒哒跑到佐助身边坐下，坚决道：“佐助，我是认真的！”

那双湛蓝的明亮眼瞳在近处逼视，佐助不得不对上那视线。这般近的直视鸣人的脸，很容易便能发现他已处于少年向成人过渡的时期，脸上的稚气一点点退去，余下的是堪称帅气的坚定。初识时鸣人还是个脸颊带着婴儿肥的笨蛋，如今他们都快二十岁了，像树木抽条长枝般伸展开来。佐助心不在焉，干巴巴应着：“……哦。”  
鸣人悲痛道：“你一定是觉得我这个穷小子也没有送你珍贵的礼物，所以怀疑我对你的心意……”  
佐助听得鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，打断道：“你哪里学来这种乱七八糟的话？”  
“帮好色仙人写书期间，他给我讲了好多。”  
佐助本想嘲他师父感觉不太行，再一想自己名义上的师父是大蛇丸，各种意义上都非常不行，没了嘲笑鸣人的立场，只能选择沉默。  
鸣人仍不放弃，又道：“可是，如果可以成为伴侣，就能和佐助共度一生了的说！”  
“……就算不成为伴侣，我也会一辈子当你朋友，不会再出走了。”佐助无奈道，“这样你可以放心了吗？”  
鸣人动作很大地挥挥手：“不行的说！啊不是指不放心，而是指我不能再和佐助做朋友了的说。”  
和笨蛋说话真的很麻烦……明知面前这个人不可能会舍弃自己，却还是因为这种模糊的表达而心惊一秒。  
“你给我好好解释清楚。”  
“我讲不清楚啦……只是，既然伴侣比朋友更亲密，也更重要，那佐助就应该是我的伴侣的说……我，好像想和佐助变得更加亲密。”  
鸣人如此宣言。

佐助听见自己的心脏重重跳了一下。

“现在，还不够亲密吗？”  
“不够啦不够啦。”  
“就算，”佐助笑了笑，“只要打一架，你就能完全清楚我在想什么——这样也还是不够亲密吗？”  
鸣人摇着头：“不够的说！在知道还能更亲密之前是足够的，但是现在觉得不够了的说。”  
“心意相通，互相理解，这可是很珍贵的。我们很努力才走到这一步。还是不够吗？”  
“不就是因为这样，才想要更加亲密些吗？”鸣人凑近了些，“而且，有些事只能和伴侣做。所以伴侣是特别的。既是我的伴侣，又是我的朋友，这样的佐助，一定会成为我生命中最特别的人。”  
“我……”被煽动了。像是有一千只鸟在心里横冲直撞。“听起来不是什么好得到的职位。”  
仿佛窥见了佐助的动摇，鸣人笑起来。  
“可是我已经决定把它给你了的说。”

他大大方方地搂住佐助的脖颈，先是仔细地看了看佐助的脸——仿佛是在确认从初遇走到现在，他们已经耗费了多少岁月——然后，他笨拙地亲吻上来。

鼻尖不小心撞在一起了，有些疼，因为慌张的鸣人没能控制好靠近的力度。嘴唇也说不上是贴在一起，而是撞上的——痛觉从磕碰处潮水一样漫开，狼狈得让佐助想起忍者学校毕业大会上那一吻。  
鸣人的动作尴尬地顿了顿。他稍稍退远了些。佐助正要不满地眯起眼，唇上便传来更为温热，且有几分湿润的触感。这舔舐带着犬科动物的气质，目的更似是表达亲昵而非勾动情欲，还有点抚平刚才磕碰造成的痛楚的意味。在佐助唇上挨挨蹭蹭一阵，鸣人终于下定决心似的，打算将舌尖探入更深处，佐助却已等不及，抬手抚过他的后脑勺，任发丝穿过自己指间，截断了鸣人的最后退路，倾身向前。  
两人之间最后的那点空隙就此被侵占至无。  
佐助迅速夺过了主动权。先前他享受那温热的舔吻，才由着鸣人磨蹭时间，现在有了兴致，软舌便推开半合的唇，闯入鸣人口中，舌尖灵巧地撩拨起敏感的黏膜和牙龈，引出鸣人阵阵似是难受的闷哼。难言的愉悦逐渐充盈胸口。  
他稳着鸣人的脑袋，吻得更深。同样经验稀少，但参考鸣人每一丝细微的反应，佐助已经大致找到了接吻的窍门。他望进那双逐渐失焦的眼，平常鸣人的眼神总是坚决如不会倒下的山岩，现在难得露出任人随意摆弄的迷茫来。模糊地倒映在那双眼中的自己的脸，沉溺的模样也无可抵赖。  
他的吊车尾，就连接吻都带着阳光的气味，每一次舔舐传递而来的爱意都干净清透，所以摆出来给人看也坦坦荡荡。他的爱长久受憎恨压抑，阴暗里长出，如今盘踞在他心里，像条要将到手的猎物一圈圈缠紧了免得它脱逃的蛇。  
“唔……呼吸——”鸣人喘着气推他。  
佐助慢慢松开他。被带出来的唾液连成一道微亮的丝线，颤悠悠地牵在两人之间。鸣人看得不好意思，扭头把它扯断了。  
“或许我们真是相反的。”佐助也喘息着，两人灼热的气息交缠，辨不清谁更动情些。  
“怎么突然这么讲的说……”鸣人想了想，觉得佐助可能要嘲他吻技差，暗示能把鸣人亲得脸红心跳差点缺氧到晕过去的佐助自己吻技好，气恼起来，“你又要嫌我笨了是不是？”  
佐助听了差点笑出声来：“不要乱想，吊车尾的。”  
“我也会了的说！”鸣人不甘落后，又吻上来。  
来不及咽下的唾液盈在口腔里，唇舌相接处伴着湿漉漉的水声。佐助揽着他的脑袋，边以舌尖勾着鸣人舌下软肉，引得他身体一阵阵不自然地轻颤，一边把鸣人放倒在地上，让他枕着自己的手。  
“哈啊……”鸣人眯着眼，意识模糊起来。佐助的舌在他嘴里横行霸道，逐渐粗重的吐息也填在两人鼻间。他快要被来自他人、带着浓烈压迫感的气味给完全侵占了。佐助长长的刘海垂下来，撩得他脸颊痒痒的。帘幕般的发丝后，一只是带着点紫色的轮回眼，另一只如鸣人记忆中一般，幽深得宛若黑夜下的海面。佐助伏在他身上，紧贴在一起的胸口和腹部处传来几乎灼烫的体表温度，他如溺水之人般攫夺着鸣人的呼吸，眼里却带着深沉笑意。  
直到下腹处因为被抚弄而猛然一紧，鸣人才从海水倒灌吞没了他的幻觉里清醒过来，瞪大了眼。佐助也分了心，任他一偏头逃离这场深吻，黑眸却仍是凝视不放，自己低低喘息着。  
“那……呜啊……那个是什么的说？”  
“查克拉。”佐助迎着鸣人惊愕的注视，坦然在他唇角又亲了亲，若有所思，“少了一只手真是有点麻烦……但现在也只能将就一下了。”  
鸣人听得毛骨悚然：“不不不不要吧，我不要查克拉摸我下面！万一你控制不好，把它弄坏了怎么办？”  
鸣人感觉唇角轻轻的啄吻移向耳边，像蛇吐出信子在试探他的猎物，随即佐助轻轻咬住他的耳朵，低哑的声音在极近处炸开。  
“不要吗？那怎么办。”  
“呜……”酥麻感猛然扩散至全身，他抖了抖，脚趾条件反射地蜷紧，血流涌向下腹。佐助果真把查克拉凝成的代用肢体收回了，他独自被陌生的情欲淹没。  
“鸣人……怎么办？”佐助又问了一遍。  
他故意一字一顿，每个音节都清晰无比，鸣人听得耳根发麻，死死抿着唇，不肯让下意识的呜咽泄出来。  
佐助也等厌了。紫色的查克拉再次雾气一般涌出，半透明的肢体显现，以手撑地，他坐起身来，跪趴着再度压在鸣人上方，曲起的膝盖在鸣人胯间顶了顶，逼出鸣人迅速泛红的眼角和几声粗哑的呻吟。  
就连羞耻的瞪视都能尽收眼底。佐助垂着睫毛，满足地笑了笑。  
仿佛可以无限容忍一般的温柔慢慢化开。鸣人看得呆住了。  
“算了，吊车尾的，我不等你做决定了。”那白皙纤长的手捏住鸣人高领外套的拉链，慢条斯理往下拉，动作轻缓得和声音里暗藏的急迫完全不符，“我不会停下来的。要是之后你气得想要杀了我，那我们就再打一架。”

外套下露出网衣，年轻躯体厚度适宜的肌肉分布得恰到好处，在胸膛处形成和缓的起伏。掌心一路从锁骨抚到腹部，不意外地感觉到挺立的乳头受到刺激而硬如石子，划过手心。  
鸣人不适地扭动起来：“感觉好奇怪，很痒的说！”  
“别乱动。”  
佐助挑着他的裤腰，把长裤扯下，露出底下松松垮垮的四角内裤。半勃的硬物拱起一个小帐篷。  
鸣人欲哭无泪：“你不要盯着它看的说！！！你要是敢说我小，我们就立刻找个地方打架去吧！”  
“谁说我要……”佐助反应过来，阴森森一笑，“谁说你小了？谁看过？”  
“严格来算人不少了，要是加上漫画和剧场版的话……呜哇佐助你干什么的说，你不要……唔！”  
佐助捏住他的脚腕，令鸣人的腿曲在身前，将碍事的长裤完全除去，丢在一旁。鸣人骨骼硬，被他这样一压，顿时动弹不得，只能嘶嘶吸着气，悲愤地瞪他。  
佐助挑挑眉：“你不会不敢了吧。”  
“……才不会！笨蛋！”  
“那就好。”隔着薄薄的内裤布料，佐助抚上那根硬物。头一次将别人的私处握在手心，感觉非常奇怪……和握着自己那根的感觉全然不同。他努力不在面上显露出自己也全无经验的样子，尽可能沉着冷静地撸动起来。  
鸣人反应很大地蹬腿：“呜哇哇太奇怪了，太奇怪了的说！你放开我，等一等再——”  
“痛吗？”  
“不痛啦，但是——”  
“那就继续。”  
“哇你听我讲话好不好！感觉太强烈了……唔啊，那里不行，不要碰那里……哈啊……”  
“你声音好大。”佐助哭笑不得，顺着性器根部往上套弄到抵着布料的顶端。手心里那根东西越发硬了。他揉弄着让鸣人最为抗拒的顶端，唤起一连串急促的喘息声。  
“佐助……啊……佐助……”  
被欲望浸透了的沙哑叫声令人浑身发热。佐助压抑着情绪，嘲道：“刚刚还说感觉太奇怪……难道不是觉得舒服吗？”  
鸣人的性器完全硬起，顶端探到内裤松紧带外，带着濡湿的水光。指腹顺着柱身一路往下滑，落在会阴处打转。被情潮冲昏了头的金发青年模糊不清地发出低吟声，半睁的眼目光涣散，映着顶灯白茫茫的光。佐助便抓起鸣人的手，放在他自己的大腿上，恶劣笑道：“扶好了。”  
鸣人昏头昏脑，但下令的人得到他全心信任，虽然不明白这动作有何意义，他还是听话照做。他极少为自己纾解欲望，对自来也盛赞的女色也没有太大兴趣，少年时期更是忙碌于追逐佐助和拯救世界，直至如今才知道《亲热天堂》里描绘的所谓情事中的快感是何种滋味，毫无招架之力地败下阵来。来自他人的触碰在他控制之外，迷蒙一片的视野也无法用来确定下一次抚触会落在何处，密集的快感像倾盆大雨砸落地面，在他来得及做出反应之前已经搅得他理智断线，只能把身体交予本能。  
这失控感让人害怕不安，又让人情不自禁期待起下一次触碰。

布料被佐助的指腹顶着，侵入臀缝间。鸣人吸了口气，意识清醒了些。纵然是穿得久了的旧内裤，摩擦着后穴口时，还是带起一阵又痛又麻的感觉。  
“这、这样行不行的说……？”  
佐助抿着嘴，没有作答。  
“你这家伙其实不会吧……”  
“你再说一句试试看。”黑眸以警告的意味看向鸣人。  
“哼哼，我可是当年风靡忍者世界的《亲热暴力》代笔。佐助，要是你好好向我请教，我还是会告……唔哇！！好、好痛，你怎么硬来啊！！”鸣人疼得眼睛都红了一圈，又踢又踹的赶开了冷着一张脸的佐助，怒喊，“你去找润滑剂啦！！”

——话虽如此，其实就连鸣人自己也不觉得家里会有能用来当润滑剂的东西……而且到底什么才能替代润滑剂？《亲热暴力》里根本不提这个……因为自来也坚持应当用专用制品，所以主角总是能在各种场景下摸出正巧出现的润滑剂。  
鸣人很确定自己家里不会有。  
反正佐助黑着脸走开了，燃眉之急得到缓解。狭小居室内，翻找东西的声音没有半点收敛，足见他选择的未来伴侣现在心情有多糟糕……鸣人一边心疼被佐助无情扔到地上的东西，一边出声喊道：“你慢慢找哦——”  
杂物落地的声音中传来一句森冷回答：“闭、嘴。”  
鸣人缩了缩脖子。  
总之，现在只能靠自己了……他深吸一口气，默默鼓励着自己，平躺着将内裤脱下。  
这下子下半身便光溜溜的了。他颇不习惯，但今天发生过的不习惯的事已经太多，不差这一件。低头望去时他还有些脸红，一想到自己是因为多年挚友的挑拨才硬成这样，便有些口干舌燥。他也学着佐助对他做的那样，握住稍软了些的性器，套弄起来。快感连绵不断地炸开，在顶端被触碰时升至最高点。鸣人舒服得眯紧了眼，另一只手捂在自己嘴上，生怕不小心出口的叫声暴露了自己的行动。  
再撸几下，他便觉得时机已至，咬咬牙，红着脸含住自己的食指。可能是出了汗的缘故，咸味在嘴里扩散开来。他用自己的唾液，将手指舔得湿漉漉一片，从口中抽出时泛着明亮水光。  
想到接下来要做的事，他便觉得紧张……连忙套弄着性器，让自己突然冒头的羞耻心再落回去。还是顺着佐助划过的路径，手沿着身前一路朝下摸索，中指协力，聊胜于无地拨开紧实的臀瓣，润湿后的食指终于探索到藏在皱褶深处的穴口。  
那处还残留着痛感，但不扩张不行，鸣人痛心地决定之后去吃三碗一乐拉面，指尖在后穴外戳戳刺刺，仍旧不得要领。  
“好难……”他喃喃出声，撑着身子半坐起来，以便扩张时更省力些。这样的确好操作些……他想着，小心翼翼探入一根指节。  
也没什么舒服的，还不如找佐助帮他撸……而且感觉还是非常奇怪。  
轻缓但灼热的呼吸靠近他耳边。鸣人哇的一声叫出来，下一秒便被去而复返的佐助从后搂住。  
“哦……是要这样做吗。”鸣人的耳朵又被咬住，佐助的声音含含糊糊道，“继续吧，吊车尾。”  
“这样又不舒服，我觉得要不……呜，你……”  
环在小腹上的手又朝鸣人胯间摸去，把尖端渗出的晶亮液体朝下抹到囊袋处。鸣人顿时没了抵抗的力气，软软靠在佐助怀里。那只查克拉凝实而成的手则握着鸣人探入自己后穴的手，带着它推入抽出。  
“我想看。”话音意外的温柔，又因情欲萌动而喑哑。  
“这又没什么好看的……”鸣人撇撇嘴，索性完全放弃抵抗，手指探入更深。食指毕竟还是不够长，很快便伸展至极限，被佐助的手活服务得晕乎乎的鸣人觉得这样也能交差了吧，不经意间食指蜷缩起来，正戳中湿热内壁表面的一颗小小凸起。  
意料之外的强烈快感令他睁大了眼，颤抖着吸了口气，没能叫出声来。佐助敏锐地察觉到他身体一瞬间的僵直，垂着视线，望向鸣人已经濡湿一片，狼狈不堪的下腹。前端本就不断地渗出粘液，经他抚慰后就连根部浅色的毛发丛都已经被沾湿成一绺绺的，现在那阴茎像是快要射精，头部涨红，透明的粘液一股一股冒出来，性器微微抖着，将它们晃落成煽情的水痕。  
佐助自己的性器也已经硬得发疼。他替失神的鸣人套弄着阴茎，收回另一只手，解下了裤子。不久前还不情不愿的鸣人，现在不断抚慰着后穴，急迫的喘息中带着细微的鼻音，仿佛难耐得快要哭了。佐助手上也湿得能在撸动间发出黏腻水声。  
他将鸣人转过来，令他仰躺而下，顺手将轻薄的网衣往上推去，露出紧实的腹部和胸口。蜜色双腿之间，水痕微微亮着，从毛发间延伸到臀肉间更为隐秘的去处。着了魔般，佐助湿黏的手指也伸过去，分开臀肉，露出已经敞开的暗色穴口。

“啊……啊，佐助……”  
“嗯。”他俯身在鸣人眼睫上亲吻。绞着他手指的内壁已经松软不少，抽插间还带出不少湿意，咕啾咕啾作响。他已然找到让鸣人表现反常的那一点，但几次揉弄后便不再碰它，高潮边缘的鸣人被残忍放置，起先还有力气用泛着生理性泪水的眼睛恶狠狠瞪着他，现在只会在呻吟的间歇茫然地喊他的名字。  
“之后，你给我……等着……”  
——看来撂狠话的力气也还剩一些。佐助抽出手指，扶着早已硬得同样渗出透明粘液的性器，抵在后穴口上。  
他又亲了亲鸣人的鼻尖，低低笑了几声，道：“吊车尾，你还挺会教人的。这一点我就认可了吧。”  
他缓缓顶入鸣人体内。知觉最为敏感的部位被温热的穴肉紧紧缠住，推进的动作停了停，佐助调整着自己的呼吸。  
感觉的确非常奇怪。他很少产生类似于性兴奋的情绪，所知道的不过是人们会想和喜欢的人做这种事——交予自己的一部分，令对方容纳在体内。紧密相接处，属于对方的温度明白无误地传来，灼烫得让人仿佛置身火炉上，柔软内壁似乎非常脆弱，又似乎能够将他的性器尽根吞下。  
他本以为这抽插的动作本身并不会带来多少乐趣，也许还不如逗弄鸣人来得有意思。现在他不得不承认，床事本身好像确实有着特殊的意义……而且，确实是只想和喜欢的人做的事。

再深处的穴肉依照习惯，抵触地推拒外物的侵犯。他退出些许，顶入更深，鸣人便呜咽般叫出声来。  
“太……太涨了……”  
蝴蝶落下一般轻盈的吻再度落在睫毛上。  
热而硬挺的阴茎来回操弄着，碾磨着穴肉上那一点凸起。金发青年脸上的些许不满立刻散去，变作了得到满足却还嫌不够的难耐，蜜色肌肤泛起晕红，透着情色的气息。佐助握着他肌肉紧实的腰，深深埋入湿软的肠道间。穴肉被干得抽搐着收紧，终于吞入整根灼热的硬物。  
“够了的说，好深、啊！”  
佐助忍耐已久，此时终于能放开了干他。鸣人忙挂在他脖子上，免得后背被地面蹭出伤痕。随着性器抽出而合拢的肠壁得不到休息，便又一次被撞开，圆钝的顶端带着暴烈的气势碾过内壁，快感强烈得让人尾椎都发麻。能让鸣人大脑空白的那处凸起依然只得到偶尔的光顾，有时只是顶向深处时刮蹭过它，这已足够让鸣人压不住呻吟并蜷紧了脚趾，有时则是佐助突然的坏心，性器只浅浅抽弄，却专门进攻那一处腺体，连番折腾得鸣人腿根发软，小腹又被渗出的粘液蹭得湿淋淋一片，水迹沿着腹肌线条蔓延。  
“鸣人……”佐助本想调笑一句，话一出口才察觉到，自己发问时有多认真，“这样是你想要的亲密吗？”  
鸣人湿润的眼睛望过来，张口要答，唇间吐出的却是越发急促的呻吟。肠壁越收越紧，痉挛也变得不规律，他终于泄了出来，白浊的粘液洒了一肚子，顺着浅浅沟壑徐徐淌向胸口，肚脐眼也残留了些。  
他高潮时后穴绞得又密又热，佐助抱紧了他，抵着深处，放任自己沉浸在直冲上脑的快慰里。

鸣人久久才回过神来。  
佐助和他额头相抵，正闭着眼休息。近处看去，那鸦羽般黑的睫毛让人移不开眼。鸣人盯着他发呆，佐助突然睁了眼，眼里一片清明，还夹杂着了然的笑意。  
鸣人下意识哼了一声，抬手把他的脸推开。  
这一动便让他刚刚饱受蹂躏的穴口往外吐了些实在留不住的液体。粘液蜿蜒淌下的感觉让他顿时想起刚才两人胡天胡地做了些什么，还未来得及找出缓解尴尬的对应，鸣人思绪一跑偏，想起了更早之前发生的事。  
他一捶地面，就要坐起来，但腰软得使不上力，晃了晃又倒下去。佐助忙用自己的手臂给他垫着，免得鸣人磕到脑袋。  
鸣人一个劲推他，用还有点哑的声音大喊：“锅里的水都要烧干了的说！！”  
佐助这才想起他踏入这屋子的目的。  
这时再看，早就满屋水汽，顶灯被奶白色雾气裹着，像颗离人世太近的云中月亮。佐助忙翻身爬起，把锅给关了。水只剩下足够浸过白萝卜片的一层，萝卜倒是还没焦。  
“没事，没有完全烧干。”  
“噢……但还是好可惜的说，而且我好饿啊。”鸣人戳了戳又躺回他身边的佐助，皱着脸问道，“那晚饭怎么办？你愿不愿意吃泡面的说？”  
“……想吃番茄。”  
“那个又吃不饱的说！”  
佐助万万没想到，自己刚刚和人上过床，床伴就开始积极讨论起了吃泡面或番茄的问题。他一边想着这人不愧是意外性第一的忍者，一边说道：“你还没回答我。”  
“什么？”鸣人想了想，又想了想，茫然道，“什么的说？”  
“…………”佐助抬手捏住他脸颊上的软肉，扯了扯嘴角，“吊车尾的，我刚刚问你，这样是你想要的亲密吗？”  
鸣人按着肚子，认真想了想，苦着脸点头：“好亲密啊，感觉刚刚好几次，你都顶到我肚子里来了的说。”  
“……我不是问这个。”  
鸣人便一点一点挪近了，笑嘻嘻在他唇角亲了一口，说：“怎么办的说？其实好像觉得还是不够。”  
“那你还想要什么？”  
“唔唔，是什么呢，一时间有点……”  
佐助随口道：“只能一起死了。”  
他本是开玩笑，鸣人却大方点头，赞同道：“啊！是这个。”  
“……”  
佐助微微睁大了眼。  
“不过，到那时为止还有很久，所以现在先作为伴侣，好好生活下去吧。”鸣人又挨近了些，重新和佐助额头相抵，突发奇想道，“那你可以帮我写婚礼祝福语的底稿吗？”  
“……可以是可以。”佐助想着对方未必愿意接受一个差点锒铛入狱的叛忍拟定的祝福稿，决定写好后必须警告鸣人绝对不能说出自己代笔的事情，“算了，今晚我也吃杯面吧。”  
“就是这样的说！杯面只要三分钟就能吃了，完全不懂为什么卡卡西老师不准我吃。”拨起遮着轮回眼的刘海，鸣人近近看着佐助的眼睛，满足得像是晴天里晒了三个小时的太阳，又顺着柔软的草坡一路滚进了一乐拉面店，“我再躺一会儿，就爬起来给你展示我独创的泡杯面手法。”  
“不是很期待。”  
“哇！可是你今晚只能吃这个了的说。”  
“那就吃这个。话说回来，要结婚的那个人叫什么名字？”  
“好像是一种花的名字。我想想……叫鸢尾的说！”  
没什么印象。不过记得才奇怪，他不记得的人多了去了。  
鸣人像是困了，鸟一样眯起眼，时不时又猛然清醒般睁开，看一眼身边躺着的佐助，就露出一个安心的傻笑。实在奇怪，只要在鸣人身边，山林野宿的荒凉和刀口喋血的沉重就遥远得像是不存在，佐助要考虑的都是些愚蠢琐事，就连吃杯面还是番茄都能争上几句，说出去都引人发笑。  
他凝视着面前这张睡意朦胧的脸，陷入沉思。

水蒸气轻飘飘的，弃屋内顶灯而去，牛乳般流向窗外，最终溶在月色里。  
这一缕薄烟比起巨大的圆月而言，存在过于微渺了。难得今夜是满月，明月低悬着，看似要落下似的，俯瞰着宁静的夜间木叶。

-fin-


End file.
